vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nekomura Iroha/@comment-100.40.22.195-20161007221434/@comment-53539-20170103195905
You know... I'm starting to wonder what the constant questioning of the "male"/"Female" voice and realism is realy about. Look, what else do you want me to add here? I've gone and explained it over and over again. Yes Prima is realistic, her "model" the vocaloid calculations build are typical opera, and opera is a achieveable vocal voice naturally without any manipulation of the provider that isn't throat muscle souly. Vocaloid reacts and produces a effect that is realistic and convincing opera singer. Ryuto can stop being ryuto because how the voice is achieved isn't natural... So sometimes he ends up sounding less like "Ryuto" and more like his provider. :-/ Look... I often wonder if half of the problems people have with this have to do with gender identification and not science-biological stuff. If we're really going to discuss this, I have a half-brother whose other half is a man being transformed into female. So I have a person I can talk to recently and back me up in a lot of things. I also wouldn't offend on purpose anyone knowing I have someone who is living with someone who describes them as "being born in the wrong body". And believe me, a male being transformed into female, is not as easy as the other way around... And I hope we don't have to address this hurdle for a while, this one I've grown tired of discussing. Kyounosuke Yoshitate, may have gone through the motions... But you can't undo everything. This is something anyone who goes through the pace has to acknowledge about the process. There is a *limit* and always will be. For both genders trying to be other. and let see if the voice limit has developed (note; the only way for a male to avoid a adams apple is via castration pre-pubtery). http://utaite.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kyounosuke_senbonzakura.png If you won't listen or accept anything else, please, don't think this is a stereotype or discrimination against Iroha. I like her and her voice... I want to accept this is purely a female vocal... But its not. Don't get me wrong, I'm not blind to the situation with the provider and how arkward this whole issue is. And I know people dont' want to accept gender doesn't matter anymore in the modern world. But... As I've pointed out before, saying "Len is a female vocal" is more easy to accept (and since Len can have troubles sounding female...) then for people to accept then the situation with Iroha? I don't want there to be a elephant in the room on the matter either and for the issue never to be adressed, and I'd rather us just lay down things now and get it over with. But at the same time... I'm not discussing anything at this point I feel like I've not discussed before. I'm begining to feel this is going around and around, with someone coming forward on Iroha and questioning something said, and me having to dig up stuff. And as for the final thought on "realism"... Was the provider trained to sound female instead of male? If so, then it may sound like them, but its like a opera singer by your own classifications, as in its "not natural". So if Prima isn't a realistic singer, then neither is this one. Now... Can the next reply just accept that the provider had a adams apple at the very least and that it WOULD have had an effect as normal. Drop the crap this isn't about.... Like gender of the provider/character. Its PURELY about the voice. And honestly... If someone likes Iroha, as a fan myself, I can say I don't give a dam if the provider was a alien or someone from dimension XYZ. what is the science/biological stuff and the joy of liking a voice.. Arent' the same. And as a voicebank, its only important on the vocal type if someone wants a "accurate" vocal and not a "as is". I.e.... Iroha isn't going to fully sucessfully 100% behave like a female, so if you purely want a vocal that will behave only as a female would... Then Iroha isn't that. And honestly... How many producers have worried about that? ¬_¬